Thrilling! Is this love?
by princesspamo
Summary: kyaa ;w; this is my first fanfic so please bare with me! this is a pop idol au for corpse party. our heroine ayumi shinozaki meets the handsome yoshiki kishinuma, how will their relationship unfold? read more to find out! (also no one's dead, that's a plus :3c!)
1. Prologue

**this is my first story, so i would love some feedback! i really hope you do enjoy, i've been thinking about this au for forever! i also draw some art for it as well (you can see at my tumblr, waluigipinball) anyway, the a/n has gotten too long! here's the story!**

* * *

A familiar voice called out to Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Class rep!" the voice said, increasing in volume as it came closer. It had belonged to a brunette of below average height who wore a well ironed green collared seifuku tied together neatly by a red ribbon. It was none other than Ayumi's good friend Mayu Suzumoto.

Mayu had always been friends with Ayumi, but ever since she left Kisaragi to transfer to Byakudan Senior High School, the two rarely had to time to chat like they used to. They had decided to meet after school on Friday to get crepes once Mayu had settled in at her new home.

"You look incredibly cute in your new uniform, Mayu!" Ayumi commented once she reached her. 'Well, she's cute nonetheless,' she thought.

On the other hand, Ayumi had thought of herself as... well, just average. She wasn't very tall. She tied her dark blue hair in pigtails and she had felt for sometime that she didn't have any spectacular or outstanding traits.

"And you as well, class rep. Cute as always!" Mayu replied, chuckling to herself, interjecting Ayumi's thoughts. Ayumi's face reddened a bit, but denied her compliment, immediately putting a slight frown to her friend's face.

"Come on, class rep, you know that's not true!" Mayu argued as they started to walk to the nearest crepe stand. "You have lots of good points to you! Like... like... You're really smart, you work hard, a-and you draw really well!"

Ayumi laughed to herself as her friend stuttered to form the words from her mouth. It was true, Ayumi did enjoy drawing. She even dreamed of becoming an illustrator when she grew up, so she appreciated the compliment.

"Thanks, Mayu." she said. "On another note, you do know I'm not your class rep anymore, right?"

Mayu covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had been calling Ayumi. "Oh, sorry!" She laughed, but looked a bit sad. "It's just instinct, I guess!"

They finally reached the crepe stand, both ordering some sweet crepes containing strawberries and whipped cream. The two ate in silence, until Mayu brought up the topic of school again.

"So how's Kisaragi now, class rep?" Mayu asked. "The school isn't in total chaos without me, right?" She laughed at her own joke.

Mayu had still been calling her her class rep, but this time Ayumi decided not to remind her. She was so adorable, she couldn't.

"Everything's fine. Nothing too bad." Ayumi said in between bites.

"How about Mochida-kun?" Mayu inquired jokingly. "Any process with him?" She nudged Ayumi's elbow.

Ayumi blushed at her friend's comment. She had always liked Satoshi Mochida, her classmate back at Kisaragi. Always kind, never one to raise his voice at another... Perfect brown hair that swept to the side of his face... A hard worker, who even had his own job! Satoshi had always been nice to her, ever since they had met. Always...(A/N: You get the point, he's perfect in Ayumi's eyes. :3c)

Though, Ayumi wasn't the only one who held feelings for him. In fact, a lot of other girls liked him as well. One of those girls was her classmate Naomi Nakashima. She was kind and loving, plus she was really pretty! Ayumi found no real reason to hate her other than the fact they both crushed on the same person.

"W-what do you mean, Mayu?" she stammered in response. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Ayumi closed her eyes as her face heated in embarrassment. Mayu laughed at how shy her friend was being about her crush. Ayumi thought it was best to change the subject.

"H-how is school for you, Mayu?" she suddenly asked, calming down a bit. "Any process with you and Morishige-kun?" Ayumi found a smirk find its way onto her face as she changed the tables in the conversation. However, her friend's response was completely different than she had expected.

Mayu's face reddened, but not with embarrassment like Ayumi. But of anger. Mayu picked up her school bag, starting to rummage through it in order to find something. "Y-you know what?!" Mayu exclaimed as she kept searching. "This really nice girl at Byakudan named Tohko-chan bought these VIP tickets for a concert because her favorite band Labyrinth was opening, and said she wanted to go with me! You see, the main act is pretty popular too!"

Ayumi was taken back by the unexpected answer. She nodded in confusion, still wondering why Mayu was angry and looking through her bag.

"The concert's this weekend, but Tohko-chan suddenly said she couldn't go last minute, and said I could keep the tickets and go with someone else! Naturally, I asked Shige-nii if he wanted to go, but guess what?!" Mayu turned to look at Ayumi.

Ayumi just stared in silence, waiting for Mayu to continue.

"He said he couldn't go!" Mayu yelled, finally pulling out what she was looking for from her bag. "Because he didn't like concerts!"

Ayumi finally noticed what was in her friend's hands. She was holding the tickets to the concert!

"He was sort of a jerk about it too," Mayu pouted. "He said things like, 'You know I'm not into those sort of things blah blah blah'." Ayumi laughed at the brunette's imitation of Morishige. It was cute.

Mayu finally sighed, exasperated. She calmed herself and sat back down next to Ayumi. "Sorry about that," she said smiling. "Anyway! I was wondering if class rep wanted to go with me instead! I know I'll have much more fun with you than I would with Mr. Party Pooper!"

Ayumi laughed again at her friend's joke, but had to ask: "Whose concert is it anyway?" Ayumi wasn't really caught up with today's pop hits, so she secretly hoped it was someone she knew of.

Mayu pouted once more. "You blockhead class rep! There's only been one major concert on tour recently!" Ayumi looked back in clear confusion, waiting for her answer.

"It's the new pop hit, Yoshiki Kishinuma, duh!" Ayumi still looked confused as to who she was talking about. Mayu jokingly rolled her eyes and searched through her bag again to pull out her phone. She looked up 'yoshiki kishinuma' with the search engine, and showed it to her friend.

Ayumi took hold of the phone, and waited as pictures of a beach blonde boy in different poses slowly loaded onto the screen. The boy was pretty tall, and looked around their age. His hair was obviously bleached, and he had dark grey eyes. From the looks of it, he seemed quite rebellious, care free even. 'Not my type...' she immediately thought. Although, he did look a bit familiar. She probably had seen him in a commercial or advertisement. He seemed pretty popular, according to what Mayu was saying.

"So, what do you say?!" Mayu asked excitedly, breaking into her thoughts once again. "He's really cute right? You're going right?"

She gulped thickly. Ayumi could say nothing, only letting out a small "en" and nod in response to her friend's request. Mayu was too cute to deny; she wondered how on earth Morishige could say no to such an adorable face like hers.

"Kyaa!" Mayu squealed, putting her arms around Ayumi. She was glad Ayumi had said yes. "It's a date! Meet me tomorrow night at seven at my house so we can get ready!" Mayu was incredibly happy. She hadn't hung out with anyone from her old school for what seemed like ten years.

When the two finally finished their crepes, they waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

"At least Mayu is happy," Ayumi sighed to herself as she began her walk home.


	2. Chapter 1

**thank you all so much for the feeback (even if it was just three of you!) ill include replies at the end of this fic! not too much happens in this fic, but i guess you just have to keep reading to find out, huh?**

* * *

Ayumi looked down to see the bright screen of her cell phone. Mayu had sent a text message giving the directions to her new home, and Ayumi had been using her maps app to find it. She lived pretty far from her friend, but it was best to meet at her house anyways because the concert was closer.

Already tired from the bus ride and journey there, Ayumi weakly rang the doorbell of Mayu's house. There was no response, so she decided to ring it again when a familiar face opened the door.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan!" exclaimed Mayu's mother. "Long time no see, come in!" Ayumi smiled and took a step into the Suzumoto's new home. The first thing she saw was the living room and kitchen. The house so far looked very nice and clean and organized, as it should be.

"Mayu's room is upstairs, first door on the right," Mayu's mother said smiling, pointing to the staircase.

"Ah, thank you! I'll head up now." Ayumi responded. She made her way towards the steps and ascended until she reached the second floor. Ayumi looked around, finding the room in question, and knocked on the door.

"Mayu, it's Ayumi!" the dark haired girl called.

"Ah, class rep! Go ahead and come in!" Mayu responded loudly.

Ayumi took the doorknob and turned it, revealing a pastel themed room. It was very cute, which was befitting of Mayu. Stuffed animals and libraries of manga could be seen throughout it.

"So class rep, what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Mayu asked as she walked up to Ayumi.

"Ah, nothing special…" Ayumi said as opened her bag to take out her outfit. Mayu had said she wanted to get ready together, so Ayumi made sure not to dress up just yet.

She took out her favorite orange top and dark blue circle skirt. They weren't anything too extravagant, but they were what Ayumi thought to be cutest clothes in her wardrobe.

"Uwaa!" Mayu exclaimed in wonder. "These are super cute, class rep! Go ahead, put them on! I'll show you my outfit as well!"

After Ayumi slipped into her outfit for the concert, she turned around to see Mayu pulling out some clothes from her closet. Once she got her outfit together, Mayu walked over to Ayumi to compliment her choice of style again and then proceeded to show her hers.

"This is mine!" Mayu said proudly as she held up a chiffon blouse, accompanied by a pair of black pants. Ayumi smiled back at her friend, and motioned her to change. It was almost 7:30, and the concert started at 8. Once the girls were prepared to go, they rushed themselves over to the nearest bus station, barely making it into the vehicle.

The drive to the concert didn't take too long. It was fairly traffic, but not too bad. When they got out of the bus, the girls hurried to the venue, excited for the event. While checking in their tickets, they received badges indicating they were VIPs.

Walking down the steps of the large stadium like seats, Mayu explained to Ayumi the benefits of being a VIP.

"With these, we can go backstage after the concert!" she squealed. "I sure hope we can meet Yoshiki! I want his autograph."

"Wow, your friend must have paid a lot for these tickets!" Ayumi replied. "I hope it wasn't-"

"Ayumi-chan!" someone yelled. Ayumi was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to her from behind. Ayumi turned around to find that the screaming voice belonged to her classmate, Seiko Shinohara. Behind her, was another girl trying to tell her to be quiet. It was Naomi!

Seiko turned around to jokingly argue with Naomi, "Come on, Naomi, everyone's talking, it's not like me yelling is going to make a difference." She looked back, and realized Mayu was there too. "Ah, look Mayu-chan is with Ayumi-chan! Hurry, let's go say hi!"

The two set of friends met each other halfway in the middle of the stairs.

"Long time no see, Suzumoto-san!" Naomi started.

Mayu smiled happily. "Yup!" She hadn't seen Naomi and Seiko for a long time either, so she was incredibly overjoyed. "It's so nice to see you!"The group chuckled.

"But I'm surprised, Ayumi-chan!" Seiko exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be one to like an idol like Yoshiki Kishinuma! And you guys are VIPs too!" It was true, Ayumi didn't really see anything special about the person in question, but overall just wanted to spend time with Mayu.

"Ah, well, Mayu had tickets and said she wanted to go, and it seemed like it would be fun! So I came!" Ayumi responded. "I assume you guys enjoy his music, then?"

Seiko laughed. "Actually, you know, we got our tickets from Mochid-"

She was cut off by the sudden elbow nudge and glare from her friend. Naomi replied instead. "Yeah, we love his songs!"

Ayumi looked at them strangely. 'Was she about to say they got their tickets from Mochida-kun? If so, why does it need to be kept a secret…?' she thought. She wasn't angry, but she did feel slightly jealous that Naomi received concert tickets from the guy she liked.

Suddenly, a loud sound coming from an intercom announced the concert was to start in a couple of minutes and that people should be in their seats.

"Well, I guess we should go then!" Naomi said, quickly taking Seiko's arm and leaving the two to find their seating area.

"...That was a bit strange," Mayu commented, confused. Ayumi nodded, before they turned to continue walking down the steps.

The concert started out pretty nice, with Mayu's friend's favorite band opening. It was a visual kei band which played music consisting of electric instruments. They had their own personal flare and Ayumi had enjoyed watching them. Every few minutes or so, Mayu would use her phone to take photos or videos of the band, most likely for her friend back at Byakudan.

'Mayu is such a sweet girl,' Ayumi thought.

Then came the main act. As they announced his name, the girls in the venue went crazy, especially the girls in the VIP section. The blonde boy ran on stage through the side curtain holding his mic and his fans went beyond crazy, chanting his name and yelling for him to hold their hand. He let out a chuckle, and Ayumi could have sworn that she saw some of the girls in front of her faint. Was Yoshiki Kishinuma really that special?

"Kyaa! There he is!" Mayu squealed. She joined in on the girls screaming his name and Ayumi laughed, happy knowing Mayu was having a good time. She listened carefully and watched as the performer sang his pop hits. Ayumi started focusing on the boy's face and carefully analyzing his movements. He seemed to really be enjoying himself as he sang to his fans. As she stared, Yoshiki turned his face to their direction.

Ayumi could hear her heart skip a beat. Her face immediately reddened just by his face looking her way. She quickly looked down.

'It's not like he was looking at me specifically!' Ayumi told herself. 'Why am I embarrassed?'

Ayumi looked back up as the celebrity finished his first song, and Mayu shook Ayumi's arm.

"Did you say that?" she began. "He was totally looking at us!" Mayu started giggling to herself.

After what seemed like forever of staring at Yoshiki Kishinuma's face and being pushed around by screaming fangirls, Ayumi was a bit relieved. The blonde had announced that it was going to be his last song. By this point, there were some people in the crowd surrounding Ayumi and Mayu that were crying just from seeing Yoshiki on stage.

'This guy really is something,' Ayumi thought. "To be able to make a girl cry just from this…"

His last song was something called "Thrilling! Is this love?". According to Mayu, it was his most popular song. It was pretty adorable, with the lyrics and the beat. Apparently, there were points of the song where the crowd could respond back and cheer. To be honest, it was Ayumi's favorite part of the concert. She even clapped along to the song.

After he finished his last song, Yoshiki yelled "Thank you!" to the crowd and bowed with his arms at his sides. Ayumi was surprised, she didn't think he would give such a proper bow after a performance. She laughed to herself. Maybe he was kind of cute.

"Do you want to try going backstage now, Mayu?" Ayumi asked her friend.

The two friends asked one of the staff members where they could get backstage, and followed their directions behind the platform where the singer was performing earlier. Somehow along the way, however, they must have made the wrong turn.

"W-where are we now?" Mayu asked, a bit worried.

"I'm… I'm not sure, but we'll find our way soon in no time!" Ayumi reassured her. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody. Ayumi felt her skin begin to get hot. What if they weren't supposed to be in this area…

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Ayumi bowed.

Silence. Why wasn't anyone saying anything back?

Ayumi lifted her head to look around when she saw Mayu blushing in shock at the person who she had bumped into. 'Oh, no… It couldn't really be-"

It was.

A blonde boy stood in front of her, surprised, looking at her.

It was Yoshiki Kishinuma.

* * *

ApplemintFictions im glad, and thanks! yes im from tumblr. it makes me happy you think my art is cute!

FemaleCookieMonster aaa u love it? that means so much! ill make sure to update as much as possible!

alternativewriter90 im new to writing, so i appreciate the comment! ill try writing longer, but im not very good at keeping track of how long i make the chapters until i finish (sweats nervously). ill keep getting better, though, your advice will stick with me :^)

a/n so how'd you guys like it? it sort of ended in a cliff hanger, huh? well thats how i see people always writing here on so i just decided to go along with them... again, your advice is much appreciated, so thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**hello! how are my readers doing? this is a longer chapter (i think!) so i hope you enjoy it! again, advice is appreciated! anyways, to the new chapter! (replies to reviews will be at the end!)**

* * *

Yoshiki gasped in surprise as he studied the girl he had bumped into. She was short, had her dark blue hair tied into pigtails, and was blushing as she stared back at him. His face reddened a bit as well. As he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the other person beside her.

"Y-Yoshiki K-K-Kishinuma!" Mayu stammered, flustered. Ayumi finally stood up properly, surprised by the sudden contact with the celebrity as well. She calmed down, telling herself that she was only getting worked up because he was famous. Then, Ayumi remembered something.

"Ah, Mayu!" Ayumi said looking over to her friend. "The autograph!"

Mayu gasped putting a hand to her face before starting to rummage through her bag. Yoshiki waited in silence as he watched the two girls, especially the one in pigtails. She had caught his attention, not only because she had just bumped into him, but because of something else. The girl seemed-

"If it's not too much of a bother!" Mayu exclaimed a bit too loudly, interrupting his thoughts and holding out a copy of his album, "C-could you please sign this, Yoshiki-kun?!"

Yoshiki quickly turned his head to face the brunette, giving her a relaxed smiled. "Of course," he said taking the CD case from her hands. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Mayu Suzumoto, please!" she replied.

"Ah, Mayu-chan it is then…" he said looking down at the case as he began to sign. Mayu was surprised for a second before she gave a big smile as he used her name with such familiarity. Ayumi, on the other hand, thought calling another with such familiarity upon meeting was a bit unusual.

As he returned the now signed album, Yoshiki began to speak. "Ah, well anyways, this area is actually off limits, even for VIPS, so, uhm…"

"Ah, well, we really wanted to just get your autograph, so," Ayumi looked over at Mayu to see her nodding, understanding where she was going with her statement. "I guess we'll just take our leave now..?"

They turned around when they heard Yoshiki start to say something again.

"If you want, I can, uhm, maybe show you guys some exclusive stuff like the dressing room…" The dark haired girl had really caught his attention, and he wanted to learn more about her.

Ayumi and Mayu couldn't believe what they just heard. This wasn't some shoujo manga. Such scenarios didn't exist… They looked over at each other to see what the other thought.

"I-I think we should go for it," Mayu whispered to her friend. Ayumi nodded, with a bit of determination. She thought that if he offered, why not take advantage of the offer…

"We'd love to, actually!" Ayumi responded, giving him a big smile as she said it.

Yoshiki was glad, they agreed! He didn't know why he thought they might had disagreed, most girls would have said yes anyway, right? Whatever… He smiled back, blushing a bit at the pigtail girl's face. Wait, pigtail girl? Dark haired girl? Yoshiki didn't even know her name yet... he decided to ask as he went up to show them their way to his dressing room.

"So you're Mayu-chan… And you're…?" he inquired, pointing at Ayumi.

Ayumi looked back in surprise as he turned to face her, asking for her name. Her face relaxed as she answered back, "Ah, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. It's nice to meet you, Kishinuma-kun."

"Kishinuma-kun?" he asked before chuckling. "I'm fine with Yoshiki or Yoshiki-kun, Ayumi-cha-"

"No," she replied a bit bluntly. "I'd rather you call me by my family name, please." He was a celebrity, but they weren't on close terms, so she felt strange having to explain this.

Yoshiki was taken back a bit. He could feel a cold sweat from the little awkwardness her bluntness created. "Alright then," he said laughing weakly. "I'll call you Shinozaki then." Ayumi sure was different than other fans he had met. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

Mayu looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Ayumi without knowing it had put a bit of an uncomfortable air because of the name issue. She decided to bring up other topics.

"Ah, Yoshiki-kun, we really liked your performance today!" she complimented, smiling with all she had. "Class rep- I mean Ayumi-chan really liked the last song, uhm…" What was it called?

As Yoshiki opened the door to the dressing room, he replied back saying "You mean 'Thrilling! Is this love?', right?" He smiled as the two entered. "It seems everyone likes that one."

"Yeah! That one!" Mayu replied. "Ayumi-chan really enjoyed it, she even clapped along!"

"Did you now?" he asked smirking, rummaging through the room trying to find something to show the girls.

"Y-yeah…" Ayumi responded, a bit annoyed with the tone of voice he used to say that. It was kind of sarcastic.

She looked around. "Aren't there other VIPs waiting for you? Not to be, uhm, rude, but…."

"They can wait," he said back. "I'd really like to get to know you guys better." Yoshiki had finally found the thing he had been looking for. The prototype CD case for his next album.

Ayumi was further annoyed. Although he was taking time to "get to know them better", he was making others who paid lots of money to potentially meet him wait. "Hm," she responded.

Yoshiki approached them with the prototype. "Here, look at this! It's the cover for my next album… What do you guys think? My sister actually helped give me ideas…" He seemed to be gushing over the mention his sister.

'They let the singer himself think of the design himself…. That's kind of ridiculous.' Ayumi thought, leaning in to look at it. It was decent digital art that she thought didn't really convey any strong feelings…. Ayumi had lots of passion and high expectations for what she considered good, and this just didn't cut it for her.

"Ah, what an interesting drawing." Mayu commented. A sudden thought went through her head. "Ah, you know, Ayumi-chan is really good at draw-"

"I can do better…" Ayumi's mutter interrupting Mayu. The two turned to face Ayumi. Mayu started to sweat nervously, and Yoshiki looked at her, eyes squinted.

"...What?" he said.

Ayumi looked up in shock, realizing what she said was a bit rude. Even if he had been sort of annoying, she shouldn't have said that. She put her hand to her mouth, covering it.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"What did you say?"

Ayumi felt her thoughts scatter. "W-well, it's just, uhm, the anatomy is sort of w-wonky and-"

As she was talking, Ayumi noticed that Yoshiki had been digging through some drawers. 'W-what's he doing….' Ayumi immediately thought. He looked upset, so she started to get more worried.

"U-uhm."

Mayu grabbed onto Ayumi's arm. "C-class rep, what do you think he's doing…?" she whispered. Ayumi turned her head to Mayu to suggest they leave when Yoshiki had slammed the item(s) he was looking for.

"I'd like to see you do better, then!" Yoshiki demanded. He had placed a pencil and paper on the table in front of them.

"W-what?" replied Ayumi.

"I hired a professional to draw the cover with my sister's ideas, so I want to see. You. Do. Better."

Ayumi started sweating more and gulped thickly. She had no choice but to start drawing. Afterall, she was the one who put herself in the situation. Ayumi took the pencil in her hand and tried copying the CD cover to the best of her abilities in her own art style. Mayu waited awkwardly as Yoshiki stared off, clearly angry. Once she was done, however, he seemed to be a bit calmer.

"I-I'm really sorry for what I said Kishinuma-kun," Ayumi began as she reached over the table to hand him the paper. "I'm truly embarrassed about what I did and I know this isn't much actually so-"

She was cut off by Yoshiki's reaction.

"You…"

"Y-yes?" Ayumi replied, a bit frightened.

"You drew this?" he exclaimed. "Well, I mean of course you drew it, I saw you do it…. but… this is…"

Ayumi started to calm down. Was he complimenting her?

"Amazing," he said simply. "It's really good." He smiled up to her.

Ayumi felt her heart pounding and her face redden, just like when he turned to her direction during the concert. She slapped her face with both hands, and reminded herself she liked Satoshi. 'You like Mochida-kun!' Ayumi repeated in her head. How could the boy standing in front of her make her feel this way?

"Th-thanks…" she replied, blushing, still thinking of Satoshi.

"You know, I think you should-" Yoshiki began before being interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Yoshiki? Are you in there? There are groups of VIPs who want to meet you!"

Ayumi startled herself thinking the voice was Satoshi. She had thought about him too much, it seemed. Yoshiki called back, "I'll be out soon, okay?" He turned back to Ayumi.

"Sorry, that was my manager. As I was saying, I think you should be the one to be my cover artist instead! Your piece is way better than what that 'professional' did."

Ayumi was flabberghasted. "M-me?!" she exclaimed. "I-I don't think I-"

Mayu, listening to the conversation, decided to intervene. Ayumi was good at drawing! Why was she flustered over this? It could give a huge boost to her art career!

"She'll do it!" Mayu exclaimed.

All Ayumi could do was look at her friend, wide-eyed.

"Great!" Yoshiki said happily as he took out another piece of paper. "Here, let's trade numbers so that we can contact each other."

"Yoshiki! Your fans are waiting! I'm leaving now!" the manager from outside called again.

Ayumi, still startled, couldn't bare to move her hand to write down her number. Mayu took the pencil instead and looked through her phone to write it for her. She took Yoshiki's number as he motioned his hand implying it was time for him to go.

"Oh, one more thing, Yoshiki-kun! Can I take a photo of you?" Mayu asked.

"Ah, sure," Yoshiki replied. "Let's make it fast though, okay?"

Mayu opened her camera app as Yoshiki posed with a peace sign. Before she took the photo however, Yoshiki noticed the still in shock Ayumi and pulled her close by the shoulder so she could be in it too.

Yoshiki laughed as Mayu took Ayumi's hand to leave. Ayumi couldn't believe any of this was happening. Him meeting her, him asking her to be his cover artist, everything! It was too convenient to be true. She heard Yoshiki saying goodbye.

"Later Mayu-chan!"

Mayu turned to wave back.

"You too, Shinozaki." Ayumi felt her face redden even more, which she already thought to be impossible. She could feel his smile watching her as she left.

"What a strange guy," Ayumi muttered to herself.

* * *

FemaleCookieMonster ah, were you? (weak laughter) sorry i havent really gotten to your request! im glad that some of my tumblr followers are reading my fic, though!

Ilse Kagamine OH MY GOSH WOW... THANK YOU! SUCH A NICE REVIEW! ill keep up the hard work just for you v O

a/n anyway i hope you liked this chapter! not sure when the next one will come out, i have school starting soon m ! dont fret, im determined to finish this fic! also, special thanks to my friend stef (yourturntowatchmyback on tumblr) who helped me along when i had a bit of writers block! also chloe (shinysquirtlesquad on tumblr) who drew fanart for the first chapter! thank you guys so much, ill see you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey guys im so deeply sorry for the long wait! this is super short too so im soooooo sorry and its probably even not that great of a chapter but i do hope you will forgive me! it will get better i promise! here it is!  
**  
Ayumi walked out of Kisaragi at an odd pace. She was dumbfounded and confused as she made her way off of campus. It was earlier that day when a boy by the name of Yoshiki Kishinuma had texted her to meet him at his recording studio and promptly texted again to give her the address. Yoshiki had wanted to meet up with Ayumi to discuss plans for the upcoming album cover.

All of this information confused Ayumi. Was she really going to do this? Was this really what Kishinuma wanted? Well, whatever. She had already started walking over to his recording studio with the intention of **rejecting** his kind offer. She knew if she told Mayu about her decision she would be furious, but Ayumi sensed some weird vibes from the singer when first meeting him. Something she couldn't quite detect... it was as if just by meeting this boy she knew her life would change drastically. And Ayumi didn't want change. She was perfectly happy as she was... or so she thought.

Ayumi continued to walk the street getting closer to her location deep in thought. Alas, she was not paying close attention to her surroundings, but giving more attention the ground she walked upon, for she had bumped into somebody in her path.

"Uhm, Shinozaki-san?" the person Ayumi had bumped into said.

Ayumi looked up, revealing said person to be...Satoshi Mochida?

"M-Mochida-kun!" Ayumi stammered, holding her school bag which she almost dropped awkwardly. "S-sorry about that!"

"Shinozaki-san..." Satoshi started, a bit confused. "Are you... uhm... I'm sorry."

Ayumi tilted her head, wondering what Satoshi was trying to say.

He continued, "I'm sorry, but are you following me?"

Ayumi looked at him with an odd expression, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"What? No!" she answered hurriedly so she wouldn't look suspicious. She looked suspicious anyway.

"Oh, well..." Satoshi began as he scractched his head with his hand. "Nobody really lives this way, and I saw that you were walking a bit slowly behind me... So I thought you were stal... following me. Sorry!" He looked a bit apologetic and smiled.

Ayumi's heart skipped a beat. Satoshi Mochida was so cute... his smile could kill. She decided to fully explain to Satoshi where she was going.

"Ah, well you see! You know that Yoshiki Kishinuma guy? The really, really popular one that performed near here the other day?"

Satoshi had a quizzical face and slowly began to nod.

"Well he actually wants to hire me to replace his old album cover artist! So I'm on my way over to his recording studio now! Crazy, huh?"

Ayumi laughed and looked to Satoshi in search of a similar response but all she found was his quizzical expression deepen into concern. She began to sweat nervously, wondering if she did or say anything bad. Maybe he just couldn't believe her?

"Yoshiki... did _**what?!**_" Satoshi exclaimed, in an unfamiliar angry voice Ayumi had never heard before.

She stepped back, wondering what was going on. Did he just use Kishinuma's first name? Did he know him? Wait, what? ?

Satoshi kicked the brick wall beside them on the street, yelling. "I can't believe he did that! We paid so much for that guy! I mean no offense to you Shinozaki san but..."

Ayumi stepped back and smiled awkwardly a bit. "Excuse me? Uh, Mochida-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Shinozaki san, I should explain," he said calming down. "I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma's manager."


End file.
